sera verdad o no?
by alejandro
Summary: esta muy bueno espero que le guste es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic
1. una situacion extraña

Â¿SERA VERDAD O NO?  
  
  
  
hanamichi estaba mirando televisiÃ³n en su sillÃ³n cama, cuando Ã©l hacia zaping sintonizo sin querer espn que jordÃ¡n hacia una volcada de espaldas al aro, hanamichi saliÃ³ al patio y en su humilde aro de bÃ¡squet (que el lo habÃ­a hecho a mano para impresionar a su amada pero nunca se lo atreviÃ³ a mostrar porque este habÃ­a quedado ovalado y no se parecÃ­a mucho a un aro) que estaba colgado arriba del garaje intento hacer la sÃºper volcada pero con tal Ã©xito que la hizo tan fuerte que el aro se le cayo en la cabeza. el pobre de hanamichi saliÃ³ muy adolorido de ese golpe que se fue a acostar .  
  
hanamichi estaba en la escuela mas precisamente en el salÃ³n 7 de segundo aÃ±o cuando entra haruko y lo besa en los labios, hanamichi se queda paralizado y los amigos de el pelirrojo se quedaron con la mandÃ­bula en el piso, mientras esta chica sale del salÃ³n, todos las personas que estaban en ese lugar se quedan paralizadas al notar que habÃ­an besado al ex chico problema. mientras este aun no reaccionaba de ese encuentro en esos momentos pasaban miles de cosas por la cabeza de este chico.  
  
Hanamichi volviÃ³ en si media hora despuÃ©s cuando el profesor le tira con el borrador por la cabeza a hanamichi no le doliÃ³ en lo mas mÃ­nimo es mas ni se dio cuenta que le habÃ­an pegado ya que seguÃ­a pensando reciÃ©n cuando fueron al primer recreo volviÃ³ a ser el aunque no parecÃ­a sentir lo mismo o ser el mismo. Lo Ãºnico que querÃ­a era saber que era lo que sentÃ­a haruko por el y porque lo habÃ­a besado ya que para Ã©l era muy importante ese beso porque ese beso fue el primero de su vida y el primero de la persona que amaba.  
  
Hanamichi le pregunto a todo el mundo si sabia donde estaba haruko pero nadie le respondÃ­a concretamente donde estaba le daban pistas que no se podÃ­an entender donde podrÃ­a estar porque las respuestas eran reciÃ©n paso, se fue para allÃ¡, estuvo reciÃ©n con unas amigas y todas cosas asÃ­. Hasta que por fin le pregunto a alguien y le dijo que estaba detrÃ¡s de Ã©l este giro y recibiÃ³ otro apasionante beso de haruko de nuevo se quedo un rato paralizado. Hasta que sus amigos lo despertaron de ese encuentro el no querÃ­a quedarse paralizado cada vez que lo besara para poder preguntarle. Entonces ideo un plan para que no lo besara y consistÃ­a en ir acompaÃ±ado de sus amigos y que la detuvieran si llegaba a estar cerca de Ã©l. Hanamichi se lo comento a sus amigos y ellos aceptaron pero era muy tarde para ir a buscarla, hanamichi la quiso ir a buscar pero si iba a la casa de haruko estarÃ­a el gorila y seguramente no saldrÃ­a vivo de un encuentro si el gori llegaba a verlo besando a haruko. Entonces se dirigiÃ³ a su casa. Una vez allÃ­ el quiso dormirse pero no podÃ­a algo se lo impedÃ­a y era la conciencia de el que no dejaba de molestaba por que pensaba y pensaba sobre el gran beso o los grandes beso que tubo ya que fueron los primeros que tubo de una persona que no habÃ­a tenido ni un dialogo amoroso y menos una novia en su corta vida.  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR:  
  
# el prÃ³ximo se va a tardar un poco pero les prometo que va a estar mas interesante que este con mas acciÃ³n de hanamichi y haruko y de otros personajes.  
  
#Este fic en algunos capÃ­tulos serÃ¡n con escenas erÃ³ticas y sexuales por favor los menores de 18 no lo lean si el permiso explicito de sus padres o sino hagan lo que quieran mientras no me involucren .  
  
  
  
#Dudas y comentarios a rodcla@elsitio.com 


	2. continua la busqueda

Â¿SERA VERDAD O NO?  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Hanamichi se despierta despuÃ©s de una noche larga de sueÃ±os inquietantes y pensamientos confusos pero Ã©l estaba bien decidido a ver a haruko y que esta no lo besara aunque Hanamichi quisiera que lo besaran de vuelta y mas la persona que tanto querÃ­a.  
  
Ya en la escuela hanamichi logra averiguar que estaba en la terraza de la escuela.  
  
que estarÃ¡ haciendo ahÃ­. â€"se pregunto el pelirrojo-  
  
cuando va a ver a haruko (con todos sus amigos como habÃ­an acordado el dÃ­a anterior) Ã©l a verla se queda mudo ni una palabra le saliÃ³ de su boca.  
  
hola hanamichi, hola muchachos como andan â€"saludo haruko  
  
como estas haruko â€"le respondieron los amigos de sakuragi-  
  
bien pero ando apurada me tengo que ir rÃ¡pido a mi casa que me olvide algo del colegio. Chau nos vemos  
  
chau haruko- saludaron todos menos hanamichi que no la dejaba de mirar aunque no le dirigiÃ³ ni una palabra porque no le salÃ­an y no porque no quisiera.  
  
Apenas la dejo de ver hanamichi pudo hablar de vuelta y le dijo a sus amigos que eran malos porque no le habÃ­an preguntado el porque de los besos a haruko y ellos le respondieron que no se habÃ­an acordado de eso y aparte Ã©l no le habÃ­a dicho que le preguntaran a haruko sobre lo sucedido y que ellos pensaban que Ã©l no querÃ­a que le pregunte nada.  
  
como no voy a querer!!!! â€"les grito a sus amigos despuÃ©s de darle un cabezazo a cada uno de sus amigos  
  
la prÃ³xima vez lo aremos â€"aseguro yohei con un tono de voz bajo y adolorido.  
  
Ya eran las 6:30 PM. Hanamichi estaba sentado bajo un Ã¡rbol en una colina frente al mar pensando sobre haruko y si alguna vez Ã©l comprenderÃ­a lo que estaba pasando con haruko y sus extraÃ±os besos hana se queda pensando y de repente dos manos le tapan la cara:  
  
Â¿quiÃ©n soy? â€"pregunta la persona  
  
eh no se. Â¿quiÃ©n sos? â€"pregunta hanamichi  
  
adivina Â¿quiÃ©n puedo ser? â€"pregunta de nuevo la persona  
  
soy mujer â€"dice la persona  
  
ah ya se sos...... Â¿haruko? â€"pregunta hanamichi con un poco de vergÃ¼enza  
  
  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO 2  
  
NOTA DE AUTOR: no tengo nada para contarles pero  
  
AVANCES: se va a poner interezante ya que el proximo capitulo va a estar hanamichi hablando con haruko a solas  
  
CRITICA DE AUTOR:bueno este capitulo no estuvo muy interesante a nivel de bÃºsqueda pero al final lo pude enderezar y hacerlo bastante interezante para el capitulo 3 


	3. capitulo 3

hola como estas hanamichi- dice haruko  
  
eh.. yo..no...eh... â€"no sabia que responder hanamichi que nunca miraba a haruko  
  
Â¿por que no me contestas hanamichi?- pregunta haruko  
  
hanamichi no podÃ­a ni hablar y para colmo haruko le estaba diciendo hanamichi cosa que nunca le habÃ­a dicho desde que lo conociÃ³ lo llamaba sakuragi.  
  
hanamichi si no me hablas me voy a ir- le dice haruko a hanamichi  
  
Por fin pudo reaccionar y pudo mover la boca aunque tartamudeaba se le entendÃ­a lo que decÃ­a  
  
- ha ha haruko po por porque me besas besaste los otro otros di dÃ­as Â¿por que?- dice muy nerviosamente hanamichi  
  
no se lo que me anda pasando empecÃ© a sentir algo por vos desde que termino el campeonato nacional. cada vez que te veÃ­a te querÃ­a besar pero como siempre estaba mi hermano en el medio nunca me anime por miedo de que te hiciera algo ya que Ã©l es muy bruto-dijo haruko con angustia y tristeza y un poquito de odio a su hermano. Mientras no le querÃ­a preguntar por que tartamudeaba  
  
Toma- dijo el pelirrojo y le alcanzaba un paÃ±uelo para que se secara la lagrima que atravesaba la mejilla de su amada haruko  
  
Gracias hanamichi. Eres muy bueno conmigo. No se porque todos decÃ­an que eras un salvaje y no sabias tratar a las chicas y que por eso nunca tuviste una novia- dice haruko  
  
Nunca me conocieron realmente. por ahÃ­ si fui un salvaje pero fue porque estaba enojado despuÃ©s de cada rechazo y despuÃ©s de cada rechazo despuÃ©s de estar muy triste estaba furioso y nadie me podÃ­a controlar- dice hanamichi sin tartamudear  
  
Â¿cuÃ¡ntos rechazos tuviste hanamichi?-pregunta ingenuamente haruko sin sospechar de cuantos eran y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que hanamichi habÃ­a dejado de tartamudear  
  
fueron 50 en la secundaria- dice hanamichi con un poco de vergÃ¼enza y temor a que se burlara de Ã©l. Aunque sabia que no lo iba a hacer.  
  
50!!-dice haruko muy sorprendidamente  
  
si no te burles por favor- dice hanamichi  
  
no como quieres que me vaya a burlar de algo asÃ­ y mas sobre que se trata de vos, el chico que me enamorado y estoy dispuesta a amarte para siempre- dice haruko seriamente  
  
tu Â¿de en serio me amas haruko?-pregunta hanamichi algo sorprendido  
  
si te amo con todo mi corazÃ³n- dice romÃ¡nticamente haruko  
  
.................-no dice nada hanamichi  
  
Â¿tu me amas hanamichi?-pregunta haruko con un tono desafiante, duda y un poco de miedo  
  
claro que te amo haruko, desde el primer dÃ­a que te vi me enamore de vos, siempre quise impresionarte y con cada felicitaciÃ³n tuya me daba Ã¡nimos para seguir mejorando,  
  
  
  
NOTA DE AUTOR: bueno prÃ³ximamente el capitulo cuatro perdÃ³n que me tarde en enviar este capitulo es que andaba medio mal 


	4. capitulo4

Apenas termina hanamichi de decir que la amaba desde apenas la había conocido haruko lo beso pero ese beso no fue cualquiera ya que hanamichi seguía consiente y él también participo de ese beso. Haruko y hanamichi , hanamichi y haruko era el dúo que en ese momento se besaban con tanto sentimiento de amor y mucho mas amor de lo que se puedan imaginar ustedes. Se besaron durante unos 10 minutos hasta que se cansaron ya que eran sus primeras ''tranza'' (para lo que no saben lo que es, es un beso de lengua a lengua que dura bastante tiempo y que durante ese tiempo las lenguas se juntan, se rozan, se enlazan, bueno mas o menos es un baile de lenguas dentro de la boca ¿quedo claro? Cualquier cosa pregúntele a sus hermanos/as mayores que le sabrán explicar)  
  
Apenas dejaron de besarse se abrasaron con mucho cariño y mucho amor  
  
te amo - dijo hanamichi casi llorando yo también te amo - respondió haruko nunca me dejes - agrego haruko claro nunca te voy a dejar - respondió hanamichi  
  
en esos instantes interrumpió una amiga de haruko y dijo que su hermano había tenido un accidente y que estaba en el hospital. Haruko se levanto enseguida y se fue con la amiga hacia al hospital dejando a hanamichi solo.  
  
Me dejo solo ¿por qué? Si nos estábamos besando y de repente apareció la amiga pero no recuerdo lo que dijo - se dijo hanamichi para si mismo. Ah si ya recuerdo el gori tubo un accidente y.... uh que le habrá pasado a mi cuñadito je je (cuñadito lo dijo en un tono gracioso para hanamichi). Esta en el hospital mejor voy a ver si haruko necesita algo...no mejor no haber si el gorila me ve con ella, seguro que se compondría enseguida solo para darme semejante paliza. Si seguro - se afirmo hanamichi con respecto de la paliza. Pero si no voy haruko ¿se pondrá mal?..... ¿y si el gori esta bien?..... ¿y si esta muy mal?.... -se preguntaba hanamichi ...... GRRRRRRRRR NO SE QUE HACER - se decía hanamichi en voz alta  
  
hanamichi se levanto miro hacia el horizonte el sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás del mar que estaba completamente tranquilo.  
  
que lastima.... me gustaría ver este atardecer con haruko........ mejor voy a ver al gori. Capaz que haruko me necesite para algo o que le valla a buscar algún remedio o algo.  
  
NOTA DE AUTOR: jó que capitulo este. A mi me encanto pero el que viene va a estar mas emocionante y con mucho humor. 


	5. capitulo 5

Una ves en el hospital hanamichi se acerca a la recepción...  
  
hola le puedo hacer una pregunta -dice hanamichi si claro - le responde la recepcionista mientras miraba la altura de hanamichi ¿no sabe en que sala esta el gori? -pregunta hanamichi ????????.... como me dice señor -dice la recepcionista muy pero muy desconcertada ¿si no sabe en que sala esta el gori?..... digo akagi a ver ya me fijo - dijo la recepcionista mientras se fijaba en la computadora me podría decir el nombre ya que hay varios akagi en el hospital -añadió la recepcionista mientras dejaba de mirar el monitor ah si.. -dijo hanamichi- ¿eh como era que se llamaba? -se preguntaba hanamichi eh creo que takahara akagi -le dijo hanamichi a la recepcionista no, no hay ningún takahara registrado ah entonces debe ser take"hory" -respondió hanamichi no tampoco es uhhh entonces es taka ... ah ya me acuerdo es takenori si takenori akagi ah, si esta esperando su turno para ver el medico- le dice la recepcionista y ¿en que lugar se encuentra?- pregunta hanamichi esta pasando esa puerta- dijo la recepcionista mientras apuntaba una puerta doble ah bueno... gracias. Vamos lárguese que hay mucha gente detrás de usted - dijo la recepcionista mientras apuntaba a la larga fila que se había formado detrás de hanamichi Ah? Si ya me voy....  
  
Hanamichi se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se detuvo. ¿voy o no voy? -se preguntaba hanamichi mmm - no se decidía AUCH!!!!!!!!! -grita hanamichi de dolor SHHHHHHHHHHHH -la gente que estaba allí calla a hanamichi QUIEN FUE LA PERSONA QUE LE AH PEGADO AL TALENTOSO Y AHORA TRIUNFADOR HANAMICHI SAKURAGI -dijo hanamichi en un tono de voz medio alto pero no gritando ¿¿¿¿Tú???? ¿¿¿¿Que haces aquí???? -dice la persona que había abierto la puerta yo pues.... eh vine porque.... ehhh -trata de explicar hanamichi sin éxito alguno  
  
NOTA DE AUTOR por fin termine este capitulo me costo mucho porque anduve vacío de ideas y se me había quedado por la mitad del capitulo pero en estos días que entube tan al pedo que se me ocurrieron algunas cosas pero son para mas adelantes o sino para futuros fics.  
  
ADELANTO: # ¿Quien es esa persona misteriosa? # ¿ takenori se ira a enterar de la relación que tiene su hermana con su ex compañero de equipo? # ¿alguna persona ajena se enterara de la relación de hanmichi y haruko?  
  
Capaz que sepan lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo... 


End file.
